


Fade to Black

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's died so many times he's lost count, but this might be the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Fade to Black  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Daniel  
> 240 words  
> rating: PG-13

Daniel tried to live his life without any regrets. He fought for justice where he could, looked for the truth in everything, and strived to understand the world and people around him. He was a good friend (he thought) and a good husband (he tried).

He knew he'd made his fair share of mistakes, but he thought, all-in-all, he didn't stray far from the path of good.

That's why he accepted his fate.

He looked up at the man pointing the gun at him. It wasn't the first time, but it was probably going to be the last. He laughed at that.  
"What's so funny? You think this is funny?" The guy said, waving the gun around.

On his knees, hands limply at his sides, there was no point in trying to fight. Even with all of Daniel's training he'd never beat a bullet at point blank range.

Figures he'd go out like this. What he didn't count on was that he'd die on Earth at the hands of a regular old criminal. Without his team around him. There'd be no coming back from this, no last-ditch miracle save. This was the end. At least he could say he did it with valor. He'd stopped the man from hurting a woman and her daughter. They ran away, Daniel wasn't so lucky. But those were the breaks sometimes.

He smiled. "Yeah, I kind of do think it's funny." Famous last words.


End file.
